яєѕιѕтιиg Temptation : єяαgσи x Other Charater
by LeFrenchMartini
Summary: єяαgσи has taken up the days of a young Girl Named Shayy. She adores him, she cant Accept the fact that he isnt real. Wish upon a star and one day she finally gest to meet up with Eragon, but at what cost?
1. TEMPTATION :

Shayy had always been a very curious person. She was also what you would call a 'bad talker'. She never thought about what she would say before she would say it. But most of the times it didnt get her in trouble, but only becuase, some would say its unfair, but the fact that she was dubbed 'pretty'. She had a figure every girl wanted. But it wasnt like she didnt work hard for it. It was unfair to call her a barbie because she only wanted to fit in.

Shayy was a pretty overweight girl, but she struggled. She hated being teased and wanted to do soemthing about it. So she did, she worked hard and lost the weight, not the anorexic, scary girl kind of way. She paced herself, she dieted, healthy way and slowly she shed the pounds.

She hated her hair, but ever girl got fed up everytime she complained. They kept tellling her that almost every girl on the playground would love to have her hair, but didnt have it.

She sighed, looking into the mirror, and flipping her hair onto her shoulders. Her midriff length hair was loose and curly, straigthening at the ends because of the weight. She hated her hair. She curse it for not being straight like the other girls'. She never knew what to do with it; wheter to wash it and leave it out or blow dry it. You would think that hair shouldnt be her main concern but she just never let the fact go. No matter how many friends tell her she was lucky to have it, she never listened.

Oh, and almost forgot, she hated her eye colour. People usually teased her about it. It was a stunning gray, taking from her mothers side. She usually looked down whenever someone looked her in the eye for too long. A habit.

Considering that she made more enemies than friends, she had a fair good amount of friends. But she still didnt feel right. Like she felt that she belonged somewhere else. So she turned to books. Her favourite was Eragon. He was like her idol, she wouldnt accept the fact that he wasnt real. Preserverance was another thing that she had; but it didnt always come at the right times.

The night everything had come into play was a girls night out. Actually it should have been called a girls night in. As the girls piled through the door, they all giggled for no reason, guess just excited at the fact that they had the whole house to theirselves.

"Hey guys." She closed the door behind her as she walked into the living room where everyone was waiting for her. She took the only spot free, which was the carpeted floor infront of the tv, having to put her elbows up on the coffee table.

"Hi Shayy, you excited, your _first_ girls night...in." Her friend Melody hesitated. She swallowed hard.

"I know, please _please, _do _not_ ruin this house."

"Oh dont worry-" Her friend behind her cut in. "What do you possibly think were going to do?" She winced.

"I dunno. Just nothing drastic!"

"Okay," Her third friend raised her eyebrows.

"Movie?" Melody cooed, pulling out a case from her bag. Shayy nodded, worried look still plastered to her face.

"Which is it," She turned on the spot, feeling carpet burn. She gave a smug look to none other than herself. She was wearing her favourite outfit, A dark navy v-neck sweater that tightened at the wrists, and below the stomache, showing off all the right parts that dont make a woman feel back about her body. Her tight black khaki pants were comfortable after being worn so many times. You could say this was the most comfortable outfit in her whole entire wardrobe.

Melody gave her a smirk and raised her eyebrow schiemingly.

"_Eragon_," She said with secrecy. Shayy automatically perked up at this.

"NOOO! You promise Melody!" Shayy tried to get up, but the coffee table didnt enable it.

"Promised what?" She gave a fake puppy dog look at threw the case on the table.

"But but this movie is going to su- _Ohh_," She caught a glimpse of the movie case with the actor playing Eragon on it. "Maybe just a few minutes." She kind relaxed as she slid back, still staring at the case.

"Ah ha ha!" melody laughed. "thats my girl."

"But if I get angry because books that are turned into movies usually suck-"

"Shush, its starting." through many parts, Shayy wanted to point out the different things that happend from the book and movie but her friends hushed her. At one point she found herself staring just at Eragon, wondering, she couldnt stop. What most shocked her was when she found herself grimacing when an other character other than Eragon would show up on the screen.

At one point she stared at the screen for so long that when the next character came on the screen, she rubbed her eyes so harshly and they were red.

It was at the part where they had a clsoe up of Eragon, she saw something in background..it looked an awful lot like her. No one else had noticed it, she knew becuase she surveyed their faces. None of them looked shocked. She crept closer, eveyones eyes still glued to the tv and reached forward with her hand. _It looks so real.. _She said in her head, trying to dismiss it as a reflection. She reached forward with a few fingers but was abruptly stopped when Melody screeched,

"MOVE youre blocking the tv!" She hastily sat back, breathing hard. When she looked back at the tv, her suppsoed figure was gone.

* * *

**Heres the story :) Just started. If you read, thanks. Please please Review, I need to know if people are reading. ill return the favour. Thanks :)**

& Shayy ;


	2. SHOCKED FEELING :

She had to sit through the whole entire movie, frustrated that all her friends were just drooling over Murtagh. She was angry for two reasons, no one really paid attention to the main characters, and second Melody had lectured her. Melody didnt even _like_ Eragon, none of them had even ever read the book so whats the point. She only wanted to watch it to make her seem cool so that when people asked her if she had read Eragon she could just pretend that she knew everything from the movie. But what she didntt know was that the movie chops everything up. _Oh...this will be fun. I could tell her..but I dont feel like it at the moment_, She schemed in her head. _That should teach her to yell at Shayy_.

This was a little harsh, but she didnt care. Another thing, she doesnt take jokes or attitude very well. This is where her big mouth came in, she usually spat things out without thinking about it.

"Hey Melody?" She glanced into the lone living room with the lights turned down where she saw her friend kneeling to the floor, just about to remove the CD from the DVD player. All her other friends had went home, turns out her girls night out wasnt going to be a late one after all.

"yeah," She looked up.

"I-I was wondering if I could borrow the Eragon movie." She twiddled her fingers getting nervous.

"Why?" She stood up straight.

"Umm well because someone was talking through the movie." She lied.

"Who?" Her face showed pure confusion and she was sure that melody hadnt bought her lie.

"ME-" She said quickly, remembering stupidly that Melody had been in the same room with her.

"You?" She surveryed her.

"yes me. I-I was talking to myself while the movie was on..I got a little side tracked, you know me-crazy." She shook her head and gulped hard.

"Fine." She said as the little disk spot of the movie popped out. Melody just used her leg to push it back in. "its in there," She nodded and walked past Shayy and out the door. She wasnt offended, she would see her again in a few days, no need to say any soppy goodbyes now.

Her parents would be home anytime soon. Shayys parents were udnerstanding and had apprently been 'experienced' with days like this in their younger times. While her parents had been explaining how they had 'raised the roof with their partying' she had sat, grimacing and waiting for them to finish. They all agreed to take her little brother Dash around town untill they felt like it was an appropriate time to come back so Shayy would have her privacy. once again, Shayy didnt treat this once ina lifetime fact to its advantage.

She crept up to her room and shut the door. For some reason she kind of felt dirty looking at the movie twice, as if she was looking through it just to watch Eragon. She wasnt...just yet.

She popped the cd into the DVD player above her dresser. She glanced around her room at the numerous teen posters and jewelery. Her room seemed really weird when people werent in. She was so used to having either a friend sleepover or just hangout. That would explain why she was always tired.

Her colour scheme for her walls were a light green; her favourite colour. It reminded her of autumn. her walls were Green but all her acessories were either brown, lighter shade of brown, and either white or black. It is very weird colours but the way her mom obssessed over every little detail her room always had to be clean and proper.

She jumped onto her bed hugging a pillow and lay flat on her stomache with the remote. She hesitated, staring at the blank tv. Did she really want to see who that person was? She ahd always been afraid of things that she didnt understand. Maybe she should call someone? She reached for the phone but put it down immediately,

_No chicken, just play the stupid thing_, She lectured herself and pressed the play button. This wasnt the time to be watching movie and playing around so she quickly held up the remote and pressed the fast forward button. She watched carefully, peering at the whizzing sceens passing by looking for the exacte moment. _There_, She pressed pause a little to fast.

She slowly got out of the bed, afraid, grabbing the pillow. She hesitantly started walking towards the tv. Putting her face lose to the screen she kept jerking back almost like somethine was going to jump out at her any moment. Finally, she had to put her nose so close that she felt the static electricity and her hair starting to stick up.

She saw her breath form tiny circles on the dusty surface. She stared at stared. All of a sudden she jumped back as the sound came on and the tape started to play. She screamed like a little girl and flew back, landing on her behind. She looked up at her bed, to see the remote untouched; sitting exactly where she out put. She breathed heavily, staying on the ground. The scene played out infront of her and all she could do was stare.

She finally got the guts to get up and check the remote. She picked it up and peered at it. None of the buttons were stuck, like she had predicted. None of the buttons were flashing as she had hoped. She also crossed her fingers that the remote had somehow crashed and needed to restart so it had to replay the previous actions. She still beleived this, even though she knew it could never be true.

She stared, confused at the remote then without furthur ado, she started pounding it, smacking it like that would help. Then she point it at the tv with grace and pressed the pause button. She gave a gasp of excitement.It worked. She lowered the remote, but just as she did, the movie went to play once again. This time she marched furiously, smile wiped off her face, up to the tv. She glanced the remote with the utmost anger. She started banging the tv now. Hitting the side with open palms. The weirdest thing happened. The volume bar, started raising and falling. She glared at the remote, her fingers were no where near the source. She dropped it on the hardwood floor, not caring if it chipped of anything and started pulling on the tv. It slide with ease and she turned it around. She checked all the cables and satisfied, she turned the tv back around.

She was staring at a face, she didnt know wheter to cry or to scream, so she did both. As her tears slid to the back of the tv, where the electrical cords were, they sparked. She ceased and looked at the tv. Nothing, blank. She did the stupidest thing possible and went to touch on of the control buttons. With every second as her finger got closer and closer, she kept telling herself, _Dont touch it, dont touch it_, But her body kept easing her on. It was her like her brain was saying no, but her hand was saying yes. She eased closer, the power button was so close. At the moment that her fingers touch the power button, nothing happened, she sighed with releif. But as her finger left the button there was a few sparks and she felt a shock go through her. She couldnt let go of the button! The hairs on her back of her neck stood up. She couldnt even move. _Help, I dont want to die like this!_ She meant to say on the outside, but it came out in the inside instead. She closed her eyes, ready to accept death, but it never came, just the horrible pain. She felt the tears stream down her cheek and everything blanked out.

* * *

**Theres the update, hope you liked it. I tried to make it not seem like one of those corny ways for her to end up in The story with Eragon. So here we go. Please review :) THANK YOU -3**

& Shayy ;


	3. THE EGG :

The rider smirked atop the dragons back. With a tug, his silent dragon pulled upwards. With a grunt it dove forward. Either the dragon hated its master or it just chose not to talk. The connection between their minds seemed strained, neither talked. The rider, brunette short cut hair, clung to his head with sweat. This find decided his fate; for his family, his friends, his village. His dragon skimmed close to the pitch black water, its dark scales reflecting back at it. The rider, Crash, as his father had so doubtfully nicknamed him when all he did was be more clumsy, than do good, was so close to being throw over, his face was sparyed with mist from the water.

"Watch were youre going Dash!" He snarled. His forest green eyes wondered, looking down at his dragon who had not responded. He ran his hands over the dash like scars, each looking like small rectangles. They ran all along its body. All over its scales._ Its just a birthmark...a very large birthmark_, he said inside of his head, trying to deny it. Infact, the scars rall across the dragons whole entire body, like it had been punished for doing some sort of deed. His hard darted away from the sharp skin like he had been struck.

_How much farther_? He tried using the connection. He didnt get an answer, instead got a picture of his destination; not at _all_ the answer to his question. He rolled his eyes and kept silent for the rest of the trip.

When his dragon pulled down swiftly, he knew he was close. He peered over the side of the wide belly and saw what he had passed an few minutes ago, tree tops. He remembered his specific instructions from Galbatorix; retreive the egg. None other than the black egg. 'It was just a normal egg' is what someone who didnt know better would say. Thats what the special dragon it came from wanted people to thing. It had nothing special to it, just pitch black. The dangerous part was that, you only had once chance to prove yourself to the dragon inhabited in the egg. Unlike other eggs, where if the dragon didnt agree or like it, you could put it down and be on your merry little way. But this egg, ohhh this egg, you get one chance, to touch the egg, if it didnt like you, you were burned from the inside out. There was many myths revolved around this. Some people said that you were eaten alive by mysterious bettles or youre body was taken over my the eggs evil soul. But was the prize worth dying for?

_Was the prize worth dying for_? Crash asked himself. The dragon let itself down, legs thudding against the soft silent night. It paused for just a second but started up once again. Crash jumped back suddenly when his dragon, with one swift move, bit through the thick trunk of a tree infront of him. He had to step back a few steps otherwise he would have been crushed. He stared up at Dash who towered over him a good 2 feet. He didnt even bother lecturing him, he kenw it would do no good. Instead, he just past by, with a glare and searched, cursing his bad eyes.

He heard a twig snap and his head shot up. With a quick mutter of '_leaurellitoille_', he stepped back into the darkness. He let out a sigh as a strong sheet of water flowed infront of him and his dragons faces, giving whoever the person was, an illusion of some sort of running water. He glanced to the side and caught his Dash shaking his leg in disgust, sparying him with a mist of water.

_What did you want me to do?_ He spat, not expecting an answer. Dash snorted, billowing a gust of black air.

Crash peered silently as a man, a vaggabound he suspected, looking around. He looking like he was wearing some kind of burlap sack, _must be itchy_, he snickered. The mans beady eyes darted to where Crash as standing and he immediately stopped, holding his breath. When he looked away, Crash surveyed him. His shirt sleves cut off, his pants were way to short, and the way his eyes shot around, he was nervous. _Maybe, been traveling for awhile now._ He confirmed. He eyed the dagger in his hand. He held it with question, as if when someone were to threaten him, he wouldnt use it.

He watched with passion as the man knelt down and got on all fours. He searched the grass with his bare hands. Each time he brought them up, they got dirtier and dirtier. Finally the man shot up and did a little jig. With a 'yip' he dove back down and it had seemed like he had found what they were looking for. He knelt down. Just when Crashs eyes had bulged, the mans voice became strained, like he was struggling to breath. His hands were around something that Crash couldnt see but at once they shot up to his throat. Crash gasped, but quickly covered his mouth. His face showed pure confusion when the man didnt turn around this time to look. He removed his hand slowly. He muttered the words to remove the spell.

"Sir?" He stepped forward. Dash nibbled at his shoulder but he shrugged him off. "Hello...sir?" He raised an eyebrow. He came came close enough that he could spell his harsh and rank smell. He wrinkled his nose and tapped the mans shoulder. The man turned and Crash fell back onto the ground and scrambled away, screaming like a little girl. The image flashed in his mind over and over again. The mans face seemed like his jaw weighted more than his entire face and was weighted down and stretched out. His face was locked into a screamed positon and his tongue hung out. His once, not as dirty face was scorched black. With a final raspy inhale, he fell to the side; dead. Finally Crash caught a glimpse of what the man was holding. _the egg!_ He gasped. Suddenly he felt sick and scampered farther away, like being so close cursed him.

"SCREW THIS!" He had meant to say that inside his head, but somehow he ended up screaming it out instead. "This is sooo not worth dying for. I mean, its just a stupid _egg_." He spat. His dragon growled deep in its stomache but he ignored it. "Im not ready to die Dash...Im not." He was shaking and talking to himself like a mental ill person. Without furthur ado, he jumped on the back of his dragon and soared away, leaving the black egg nestled deep in the dark grass. The mans face haunting him the whole ride home.

. & .

I woke up to complete darkness. Like pitch black. Oh that was right, you had to _open_ your eyes when you wanted to see. I felt something tugging on my locks, and I looked up and screamed, getting a face full of fur. I turned over on my stomache and back up. I exhaled, feeling stupid. it was just a little bunny! It hopped away silently, guess it thought my hair was some kind of plant then. Shayy reached a hand up and touched the large messy pile of hair atop her hair. _I even would have mistakened this for some kind of plant!_ She tisked. Only when she scratched her eye, did she realize that she wasnt in fact on her soft flannel bed or in her enclosed room. She could almost have poked her own eye out, her hand was shaking so much if she hadnt moved it quickly. Her insides felt like they were caving in. She took a look around, surprising herself that she hadnt screamed yet. She was totally surrounded by coniferious trees. But not just normal trees that you would see when you would take a walk down the street, tress that had 5 to 6 leaves and were different colours. She didnt feel like she was _anywhere_ near her home. Her hand traveled uncontrollably to her mouth as she stumbled around like a lost goat. She didnt even take a second this time, her mouth opened wide and before she could stop herself, let out the loudest scream she could put out.

It had been awhile since she was deserted in that small area. She had been walking around, exploring. Every few minutes, she marked a tree to show the way she had come from. She had no idea where she was, but she was smart enough not to get lost. her feet were getting sore, from rubbing against those stupid shoes she had bought. They were actually a good deal, they were black velvet, and all around they had this sort of weaving thing going on. It had a dark teal ribbon and a black ribbon, at the tips of her shoes they tied into a bow. She wanted to take them off but was afraid that she was going to get some kind of disease, so she delt with the pain. Fashion had its price.

After a fair good amount of wandering around, she felt her stomache grumble. She glared down at it like it was a living person and scowled. She looked around to see the same thing she had passed a few minutes ago; trees. Nothing edible on them, not even the slightest sign of fruits. No animals either, not like she was going to kill them anyways; like shed have the guts.

An hour had passed and she found no sign of life. But then things seemed like they had gotten better for her. She had spotted a stump, and actually cried out with happiness. Finally, it wasnt a chair like at home, but it was a suitable sitting area. She stared at it and like a prissy little student, brushed her hand against it; like that would do any good. Satisfied, she held her hands in the air and sat down, snuggling her behind into the hard surface. She brought her right leg over her leg and smiled up to the sky. This only lasted for about a few seconds before she fell to the ground, pounding her fists into the ground; the sound vibrating loudly in her ear seeing as she had her ear pressed to the ground. She sobbed louddly.

"Now, now, little girls shoudnt be acting that way." She ceased at the deep voice. She stopped, staring wide eyed. She whipped her head up and slowly raised up. Her breath caught when she saw a boy about her age. He was sortof good looking, but why would she care, she was about to be bombarded with a _whole lot of questions_. If anyone where to ask her what she thought of him, she would probably have said, just off the top of hear head, "Hes one of those types who thinks hes hot and everyone else is not."

She felt him eye her up and down and she cringed a sort of disgrete way, trying to cover up.

"What are you doing here?" He licked his lips, his green eyes almost peircing through hers.

"I could ask the same question to you." She shot back, feeling like patting herself on the back but she didnt feel like it because that would be silly.

He nodded accepting this as an answer.

"Okay, forget the questions." His eyes kept looking down the ground at her feet. She followed his gaze, but she couldnt see anything. "I beleive you have something of mine." He lowered his head as if looking over wire rimmed glasses.

"I dont know what your-" She followed his gaze once more and saw something peeking out from beneath the stump.Why hadnt she seen it before? She bend down hesitantly, bending with her knees so as to not give this new boy a nice view of her rear. She stared confused at this round circular stone. "What is it?"

"Nevermind you, just pass it here." He stood rooted on the spot with his hand outstretched. She eyed him up and down; He didnt move. She stared at the stone and back.

"Why dont you come over _here_ and get it?" She tested.

"No stupid girl, bring it here. I am the rightful owner of that egg." He gave a hiss like noise, like he had spilt something important. Her eyes grew wide. All she could think about was how hungry she was.

"Yummy, this could last me for about a week."

"A week? Oh- ha ha ha," She started looking him up and down when he started walking towards her, slow and with purpose. He came close to her, hands in the back pockets of his pants. Now that he was close, she could see that he didnt dress like the boys from back home. He looked like he was wearing leather chaps of some sort and black gloves. Before she knew it, he was leaning in towards her, so close she could smell what seemed like cologne. It was musky and smelled like spices. She closed her eyes breathing in. He came close forcing her into leaning against the stump backwards, bending her arm. She snaked her other arm down and picked up the black egg, hugging it close to her. He gasped, peering at the egg resulting in her pulling it close to her. Suddenly she didnt want to smell his cologne anymore.

His eye seemed to twitch. He looked her up and down once more. She moved the egg, trying to block as much of her as she could.

He whistled, she thought at her but realized otherwise when she felt the ground shake.

"Meet my dragon- Dash." He waved a hand, presenting the black best like it was a prize. This took a breath away. She physically had to put a hand to her throat, messaging as her breath caught in her throat. The dragon gave a horendous roar, rearing its head.

"You know what would look good on you?" Suddenly the attention was brought back to her. She glanced hesitantly from the dragon to the boy. She didnt even bother to answer because he did for her.

"Me." He winked. She gave a outraged look, and without thinking, brought her fist to meet his face.

"Pig." As soon as she did it, she knew she shouldnt have. The dragon reared its head again and shot forward, driving its teeth into the stump of wood, Shayy had to duck otherwise she would have been dead meat. She felt the splinters dig into her skin. The dragon pulled up, but didnt shift, it seemed to be stuck. She took this as an oportunity and pushed the boy off of him. She crawled away at first but then stood up straight. She felt a hand hook against one of the belt holes in her pants. She looked back to see Crash. With one swift hand movement, she hooked her hand into a claw like motion and brought it across his face. She could feel the skin she had took with swip and suddenly felt disgusted, but ran none the less. She pumped her arms, not caring if her feet hurt. When she felt she was a safe distance away, she stopped shortly, just to pull of her shoes, but then started running once again, not planning to stop again.

* * *

**Well, heres the chapter. Personally, this is my favourite. I put alot of effort into this one. So tell me if you like it. Once again I want to give a big THANK YOU to everyone who had either review/added me to their favourite author.story list & everything else. It means so much to me. Thannk you & keep on doing whatchu do. :)**

& Shayy ;


	4. ROWDY GIRLS DO IT BETTER :

She was pumping her arms, heart racing, huffing. She had never ran this fast in her life. What girl had to go through this? As she ran, her bare foot scraped against rocks and twigs, she clearly left a path. She through she was safe going until she reached a very foresty area and yelped as someone grabbed her.

"AHHH!" She schriecked, the person sturggled to wrap and arm around her waist and picked her up. She could hear them huffing; it was a man. "AH! NO! NO! STOPP!" She tried beating the persons back but he strung her, wordlessly over his shoulder none the less. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" She pounded her fist on the persons back, he squeezed her leg, shooting pain up her body. She felt the egg slowly slip from her fingers. She watched silently as it lay in the grass.

He was holding her in a way where she felt strangely like a grocery bag. When she had relaxed, noticing that the man hadnt said anything for the past half hour and just walked straight forward, not even looking down at her. She examined the sort of leather he was wearing. It covered his whole entire chest and had a raw look to it. She pinched it and peered up at the man; all she could see was a dark brown messy cut of hair. It had a sort of purple look to it, either it was dirty or just that was natural. He hadnt stirred. She narrowed her eyes and descretley pulled out my necklace which was a cross. A surveyed the armour and tapped palces to find a weak spot. She peered infront of her throught the hook of the mans elbows and saw that they were nearing some kind of camp site. All the logs were seat up in the way of seats and the fire which had recently been put out was smoking.

This was now or nothing. She licked her lips and jabbed the cross with all her force, into the mans midriff. He gave a startled cry and let go of her. She fell on her back, looking up at him. This time she got a good view. From behind, you would never tell that he looked that handsome. Whatever this guy did out here in the forest, did a body good. Snapping out of her daze, she sprinted, right past the fire. She almost stumbled on the logs but she was confused when he didnt move, just shook his head as she looked back. The clearing ended and she found herself in an area where the tree tops blocked most of the sunlight. She kept running, but the only problem was that she kept her head down. She only knew she had rna into someone when strong hands grabbed her as she tried to spin away.

"No! Let go!" she snarled, pulling. She turned back around, he was holding her arms so roughly, She was so close when she turned around that she jerked her head back. If she wasnt so confused she wouldnt have let her get picked up. But the boy looking about her age and struggled to pick her up. But he actually managed to through her over his shoulder, even as she struggled, but once she fell he was on her like a peice of meat. He pinned her down and looked her in the eyes. She stared into each one, not with awe but with anger. She clenched her teeth and tried to make herself look as mean as possible.

"GET OFF ME!" She yelled, slowly, but deliberatly.

"No," He tilted his head and grabbed her waist, pulling her up with him. "Who are you?"

"_Who am I_?! Is that the _first_ thing you ask me you psycho! I was just running, you dont stop someone when theyre running! It could have been some pedifile running behind me chasing me and you would have just offered me to him." She talked with my hands, trying to distract him. He stared at her with wonder. Narrowing his eyes each time she made a swift movement. She took a deep breath when he didnt answer and yelled quickly, "DEKE!" and ran around him, only to get caught by hands once again. She turned around, expecting Eragon but got an eyefull of that man. He was heaving like he had just ran. I eyed his canine teeth, _so...pointy_.

"Murtagh who is this woman?"

"_Heres the pedifile now_. Is _this_ the reason you didnt answer me?" She stepped infront of this Murtagh and Eragon. The blonde boy, Eragon looked her up and down. "You two know eachother." She sucked her teeth, awkwardly.

"She was running through the forest." Shayy was shocked by the mans not so deep voice. It was more young. She would have figured by judging by his body, that he would be a a huge tank and had a deep voice.

"YOU TOO!" She jabbed a finger into his chest. "What if I was running _away_ from someone?" He grabbed her hand and held it tight, almost as if to pull her closer. She yelped, feeling his hands crush her fingers. She had to turn everywhich way to make herself comfortable as he twisted.

"_How do I know your not some kind of traitor_?" He growled. For the 3rd time that day, she was picked up, unwillingly. The supposed Murtagh paid no attention when she had complained and just tisked. She watched Eragon over the mans shoulder who strung his bow over his shoulder and followed silently behind, making sure not to look Shayy in the eyes.

She peered narrowed eyed at him. He was young, he looked older but by the way he looked and spoke, she knew he wasnt older than her.

She snarled when she was throw to the ground, feeling her back hit against a log. She looked behind her to see she was back at the clearing/camp. Eragon put a hand to her chest and pushed her down when she had tried to get up, kneeling down beside her on one knee.

"Wh-what?" She mumbled, struggling to get up. He pushed her down with a finger this time, painfully leaving a mark.

"Explain." He stated.

"Explain what?! I was just throw into the forest with NOTHING, who _does_ that?" She tried to get up but this time Murtagh pushed her down. "If you dont mind, Id like to leave now."

"We do mind! What were you doing?" She felt the ground shake and she screamed,

"HES BACK! RUN!" She went to get up but Eragon put a firm hand around her upperarm and held tight. He looked behind him and she saw that the trees were spreading. The first thing she saw was blue. Gleaming in the sunlight, beautiful. But then the creature reared its head. She screamed, trying to scramble away but Eragon used both hands now, trying to shake some sense into her. It was a dragon. Then she realized, when it lowered its head and let Eragon pet it that it wasnt evil at all. Then it nudged her leg and let its head rise back up.

"What were you doing?" He continued like the tall dragon was nothing to worry about.

"Some guy, he was chaising me and-" Shes stopped herself. She knew how to prove that she wasnt evil. "Is that a dragon?" Eragons head jerked at the sudden question.

"Yes. Shes mine."_She_; it wasnt everyday that you saw a boy have a girl dragon. Then again, it wasnt everyday you saw a dragon!

"So then youre on the good side right?" He peered narrow eyed at her.

"Whats this about good side and bad side?"

"Well I mean-do you know about the egg?" Eragon looked to Murtagh, he only seemed to glimpse at the dargon. She lowered a large yellow eye and peered at me. I held my breath.

"_She knows about the egg?_" Eragon put a hand infront of his face and whispered to his partner.

"_Do you think_?" They werent being very descrete, seeing as they kept looking back from Shayy to eachother.

"I-I can show it to you." She breathed, pulling her legs up close to her.

"Show what?" Murtagh lifted his head.

"T-The egg." She wasnt sure if what she was doing was the right thing.

"Youve seen it?"

"Yes, its b-black aa-and it looks like a stone right?" Both boys leaned in closer.

"Did you touch this stone." Murtagh peered.

"Yes, when you carried me away, I dropped it." She nodded her head like saying 'thanks alot buddy'. They both sat upright. Eragon swallowed hard, giving a perfect view of his adams apple.

"Show it to us."

"No! Okay, first of all, I proved myself to you, now you do the same." She gave a hard look.

"_Dont you know who we are little girl_," he growled, "I could just go and find it myself."

"_Little girl_?! Have you even seen me, Im 15."She nodded. Eragon shifted at this.

"Youre fifteen really?" He smiled. Suddenly it felt like her breath was taken away, she couldnt speak. She made a noise and nodded. That was a Kodak moment right there.

"Eragon, no time for games, we need that egg befor Gallbatorix gets his paws on it." Shayy made a noise like a gasp making both set of eyes land on her. She sunk down and said in a small voice.

"Does Gallbatorix by any chance look like a teenager and has a grey Dragon?" A slow steady glance was exchanged between Eragon and Murtagh. Then with another brilliant smile that made Shayy sink even lower, they shared a laugh. She saw up, thinking they were making fun of her and scowled.

"Ha ha, little girl,"

"Why do you continue to think thats funny?" She cut him off, but it didnt seem to do any damage because he grabbed his stomache and started in a fit of laughter once again.

"Do you...even...know...who _Galbatorix _is?" He paused every few words to get in a small chuckle.

"No...why do you think I asked?" She bobbed heard head, confused.

"He is only the most powerful ruler of Algaesia. But hes evil." He suddenly turned serious. "It was just funny that you thought of him as a teenager."

"_No its not_." She got up to be pushed down again. "_Will you stop doing that!_" She spat. These people werent taking her seriously. She got up and this time they let her. She balled her fists up and was prepared to hit any one of them if should every try anything, even though she knew that she probably wouldnt have to. "I saw him, _I saw him with my own eyes_!" She pulled her hadns tightly to her side, feeling frustrated.

"Yeah, sure you did." They both nodded sarcastically.

"He-he told me that I looked good on-" She stopped herself, it was probably a better idea if they didnt know that he had said that.

"What on his-" She jumped quickly onto Murtagh who in surpise caught her on his stomache as they toppled to the ground. Shayy, taking the advantage grabbed his ear and pulled upwards making him cry out. She had thought he was going to say 'him' but as he coughed out, she heard,

"_ON HIS DRAGON ON HIS DRAGON GET OF CRAZY WOMAN!_" _Oops_, she thought and let him go. She was atleast glad that he recognized her as a woman instead of a little girl now. Regaining her dignity, and getting off of his stomache, she coughed embarassed.

"I-Ill show you the...the egg. Fine, lets go now." She huffed, walking away, waiting for them to follow.

. & .

* * *

**HAA! This is my favourite chapter now! How do YOU guys like it? Please please please review! Thank you again to EVERYONE who reviewed/added me to favourite author/story & antyhing other. i greatly appreciate it & I wish for you to continue. THANK YOU 333**

& Shayy ;


	5. NOT SO GOODNIGHT :

"Umm," She tucked some hair behind her ears. She bent down, finding one shoe. She went to a bush and searched for the other. She followed the track while Eragon and the Murtagh followed suite. "It should be around here soon."

"You know girl, this will cost your life if you dont find it." She slipped on her shoe but that only make the cuts irritated so she remained barefoot.

"And what if I dont want to show it to you anymore?" She stopped, holding her chin up high in mockery.

"Dont kid yourself. Now get going." In one swift motion he pushed her back around and nudged her with his little bow and arrow.

She could have ran, she had though about it, but eyeing the nice little bow strung through Eragons baldric, over his back, he could have that whipped out and have her shot before she could say 'I want to go home'.

She looked around, rolling her eyes because everything looked the same.

"_Theres got to be something that I can remember.._" She mumbled to herself. "OW!" She felt a sharp jab in her back. She turned to see Murtagh with his bow out. "What the hell was that for?!" She cried out in outrage.

"What are you saying- anything you say, say outloud."

"Ohhh hahaha suuuuure." She mocked. She turned around and this time spoke outloud. "I wonder how many blows to where if hurts will it take to get you down?" She peered over her shoulder giving them the eye and smirked. She gave a confident walk, knowing that they were watching her.

"Next shoe." She scooped the shoe up as she walked along. "THERE!" She screamed. She went to run but was picked up my soft yet strong hands. She looked over her shoulder to see the blonde boy.

"Wh..what now?" He grabbed her in a fireman hold. When she tried to turn her accidently grabbed her rear and she shot up, giving him a look. She could see he blushed easily.

"Cant take any chances, you know the way they speak of this egg."

"What do you think I want to do with it? I want to eat it." She nodded her head in a 'duh' way. She spotted Murtagh going and poking it with a stick. She only noticed Eragon was laughing when she turned her head. "What...can I ask..if so funny?" He put her down and she fixed her outfit.

"You cant eat that kind of egg.." He grabbed at his stomache, doubling over.

"Sure you cant, you just want it all to yourself!" This caused him to laugh even more. She bent to the side like she was stretching to peer up at him as he laughed. His face suddenly turned serious and in a fluid motion swung his hand and hit the back of her leg. She buckled and fell to the ground.

"Okay, NOW THAT WAS RUDE!" She struggled to grab his leg but he just chuckled as she tried. She pulled her necklace out of her shirt and he eyed her. She looked up at him, and she licked the point of the necklace. She drove it deep into his leg. He gave a cry and fell beside her.

She put her hand on his chest and teased, climbing ontop of him.

"You think that just because you live all alone here in the forest," She gave a cry as he overpowered her and now was ontop of her. She moved her legs with discomfort.

"Excuse me for trying to help people." She groaned, pushing back,and successfully getting back ontop of him after alot of effort and a bite mark he had to show.

"Helping who, all youve done so far is just," She leaned in close, "Alot of stress. She felt a force grab her from behind her but Eragon was still holding her wrists so she had no way of letting go no matter what she did. So she drove her elbows back, causing Eragon to let go and she stood up, blowing the hair out of her face.

"Alright there missy." Murtagh grunted as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder once again. She looked back at Eragon and stuck out her tongue. "Eragon use this cloth," he threw a burlap sack at him, "fetch the egg, just dont touch it." He gave a sort of narrow eyed glare at Shayy but she just tilted her head and supported her chin with her hands and watched him walk stubbornly towards the egg. he kicked the twigs in his way. While she was swinging her legs, she suddenly realized.

"ERAGON!" Murtagh shot his head away from her, and she held her hand out. She struggled but he held tight. "My shoes-Get my shoes!"

"Oh, Ill get youre shoes alright." He Looked at her in the distance, hands reaching out like it was for him. He grabbed her shoes and the egg. He was scared, he admitted it to himself but to show that he was scared infront of Murtagh and this new girl, he would be seen as a coward. All this training, he wouldnt let it go to waste if he were to quit at that moment.

Shayy made faces at Eragon all the walk back. it was starting to get dark and he just kept his serious look the whole way. But, he did laugh at one face she made, it was more cute that funny actually. All he did was give a chuckle but stopped immediately when Murtagh peered around, eyebrow raised.

"I actually made you laugh." Shayy whispered resting on the cold plate on Murtaghs back. "Its nice when you laugh." She was about to say but stopped herself at how silly that would sound.

They were at the camp and passed the fire. She gasped, It seemed like Eragons eyes had changed colour. She shook it off and looked around. She was set back down on her feet but was briskly grabbed once again. She stared up confused at the young Murtagh. He had a good grip on her wrists.

"Oh by the way, ehres your shoes." Eragon threw them at her, but she tried to catch them but Murtagh had a pretty good hold. She followed them as the landed...right in the..._fire._ She cursed to the side. But she had other problems to worry about.

"Time to go to sleep."

"Sure..?" She looked around confused like she could find the answers to his weird sayings. "Are you gonna let go now..?" Her eyes still travelled.

"No." He tilted his head in fake mockery. "Eragon go get me that wrap."

"Youre not thinking of what I think you thinking of." She looked Eragon up and down and tried to pull away from Murtagh but he pulled back twice as hard. She could feel her her wrists bruising.

"Whats he thinking of?" She blurted, scared. Eragon looked down and went to get what looked like a peice of leather from one of his horses. She still had clicked in her head what he was going to do. She eyed a post beside her. Sort of like a 't' with two lines across instead of one.

It was only when she looked back did she notice that Eragon had already come back and Murtagh had let go. As the realization hit her face, he grabbed her once more before she could run and started wrapping the leather tightly in criss-crossed around her wrists. She looked up pleadingly but none of them would look her in the eye.

"Youre not seriously thinking of leaving me out here are you?"

"How do I know you wont try something at night."

"Excuse me," She pointed with a finger. "I am _still_ a virign if thats what youre implying." Murtagh stopped tying and looked at her. Eragon looked down nervously even in the dark she could still see him blushing.

"Im talking about attacking us." he stated, returning to his duty once again.

"Oh, I wont, I wont, I promise. N-NO PLEASE!" She pleaded as they walked away. Eragon lingered around for a few seconds but he too retreated. "No! SOMEONE HELP! You guys, you can even pat me down, I promise I wont." Her screams were ignored.

She fell asleep for a slight moment but was awaken by the sounds of the wild. She jumped up onto the beam.

"H-hello? Is anyone there?" No answer. She was starting to get scared and hugged herself. Then she saw the blonde.

"Oh...Its just _you_." She pretended like she wasnt happy to see the beachhead Eragon. He gave a short smile. She eyed the fluffy looking rag in his hands. It dragged against the floor. She raised an eyebrow and sat up.

"I thought," He huffed, walking behind her and throwing the blanket over her shoulders. "You might be cold." He paused, she smiled. "Well ill just leave now." He went to walk away but Shayy held out her tied hands.

"No!" He stopped, giving her a weird look. "Im lonely," She looked around. "I want someone to talk to." She wondered what reaction she would get. Did her words sound to needy? _She wants...she wants_.

He hesitated but came back to stand infront of her.

"What do you want to talk about?" She paused, looking up at the clear starry sky. She held a sort of wing out, inviting him. "What?"

"Come." She insisted with tone. He gave a look. "I dont bite." She chuckled. He came and sat down on the beam, grabbing some blanket, she jerked a little and rolled her eyes to the side. This guy didnt know his own strength.

She sat swinging her legs, and staring up at the sky. She peeked at him out of the corner of her eye to see he was just staring at her. She kept glancing at him, hinting for him to stop, but he would turn away and then go right back to it.

"You know," Her voice startled him and he jumped. "We dont have nights like this back where I come from?"

"Alot of hunters and no queit nights?"

"Sure..." She gave a confused look. "I was talking about the sky," She pointing, bringing the blanket with her. "The city...it has alot of lights and you cant see the stars."

"this..city...is it your hometown or something?" She looked him in the eys this time, he actually stared back, which was surprising.

"You could say that." She let the words roll of her tongue, not breaking her stare once. When she blinked he turned away and she cursed to the side that she had broken their connection. "So...tell me about yourself."

"There really isnt nothing to tell." He leaned forward on the beam, hands gripping them deathly.

"Oh really? Everyone had a story. Whats yours?"

"Well.." He took a deep breath. "I was a hunter, raised by my uncle you know," She nodded, not wanting to say anything and interrupt him, "He taught me everything I know. But hes dead now, and nothing to me." He looked up, like he was trying to keep from crying. Shayy just kept her mouth shut. But she couldnt resist.

"Im so sorry.."

"I am too." He looked at her briefly but then looked away.

"Well then how did you meet your nice little buddy who tied me up." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Just...around." She knew when to shut up, he was holding back information.

"Cool. Hes a keeper, now dont let him go." She chuckled at her own joke, smiling big when Eragon looked at her.

After a long paused he said, "You know I have an extra sleeping bag, you could sleep there if you feel more-"

"No no," She held out her hands. "Your friend wouldnt like that very much."

"Well, I cant just let you stay out here with wolves out there." She winced at the words.

"Okay, see, I was okay untill you said wolves." She clenched her teeth.

"Sorry. But, why dont I tie you up by where im sleeping, I just sleep under my dragons wings anyways."

"You sleep under your dragon?"

"Yes, you should meet her, I bet shed like you." he stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled. The dragon opened its yellow eye and raised its head. Suddenly it was like she had someone speaking into each ear.

'_Hello little on_e'

"WOAH!" She grabbed her head. "Did you just speak?"

"No." He smiled showing his beautiful smile for once. "Youre just hearing her talk to you." She lowered her hands in awe.

"She...she...talks?"

"Well, you just heard for yourself so," He nibled on his lips.

"But what are you going to say when Murtagh finds out? I mean he cant be _that_ stupid, right?" He simply just chuckled, looking down at the ground and then back at her.

"Ill tell him hes getting old and becoming forgetful." WIth only those words, Shayy jumped of the beam and waiting for Eragon to untie her. He did the unthinkable he hovered his hands over the ropes and uttered a few words she couldnt catch. She looked at him as he worked and saw the rope unravel. She shook it off as she was tired, but didnt forget it.

He brought her over to the next beam, as she rubbed her wrists, seeing them red and cut. He glanced at her, wincing everytime she lifted a finger to the wounds.

"Here," he held her hands softly. She almsot stumbled if she wasnt holding onto the beam. His hands were so warm considering that the weather was so cold.

"Waise Heil." Was all he said and her skin felt like it was on fire. But he seemed to have to his soul sucked out of him as he raised his head and she watched as her wounds healed. He tilted but he regained his balance.

"Thank...you?" She mumbled, as he tied her wrists once more but she tugged the blankets closer to her. She sat on the perch and watched as Eragon made his cozy little corner in the dragons wings.

"Goodnight." He said to her, looking weak and lay his head down. She felt her eyes closing.

'_Goodnight_' They shot open.

. & .

* * *

**Allo! Heres the update, sortof a little taste of the romantic side of Eragon. Hoped you liked it. Tell me what youre favourite parts of the story is :). Thanks for reviewing & stuff. & for adding me to the Adding me to their favourite Stories/Authors list. LOL, alot of youre reviews means so much to me! Oh, and I found this story, it was like a really good story & going good by Dragon With Spunk, untill the last chapter where the exact day, she or he comes up with this update that says; Shay & Triss. Now im not trying to be like, accusing, but I posted this message to the person;**

OKAY WOAH!  
Umm, my character name is Shay as well.  
wtf,  
you updated this today, did you steal my character & MY name?  
Im not accusing, but taht is kindof odd. yeah it is.  
Youre story is great & everything, but would you mind changing the name,  
she sortof is my character.

**& yet still, the person hasnt answered me I posted this on August 23rd, it is not the27th. I dont know when shes planning to answer, but I asked for her to change it, so I dont know..**

**From now on, Im making it clear, that if someone stole a character, and it was just made up, id be okay for awhile, but this is MY NAME; I mean, I should have to right to be angry right? So Id like just a little support.**

**SHAYY - I OWN HER - SHE PWNS.**

**ERAGON - I DONT own anything from the book/movie. CLEAR? got it, good.**

& Shayy ;


	6. DASHS MISCONCEPTION :

Her eyes slowly opened revealing the vast nature before her. She heard the morning birds singing, but all that was taken away when she caught sight of Murtagh trying to light a fire.

"What are you-" She said sleepily but was cut off when she looked back hastily to see that she was still attatched by the wrists and limited. "doing." She yawned.

"It rained last night, didnt you feel it?" She was sudden aware of the blanket ontop of her shoulders. She shrugged it off when Murtagh went back to striking the fire.

"Umm, no, no, I didnt," She looked down at the blue blanket. She looked down at her clothes; nothing was wet, except her shoes, which had been hanging down over the holder. She gulped. "_Thats weird.._ Umm, maybe I can help you," He looked up for a moment, stopping everything. She gaver her cutest smile. "If you untie meeee." She strained to hear the response."

He struggled with the two rocks, trying to set a spark for awhile. He groaned when he had finally gotten one and the wind picked up. He didnt answer her for awhile.

"You and Eragon-"

"Yeah?" She was trying not to be so obvious, but it didnt work as she had replied a little too fast. He gave her a look and walked up to her. Her silently eyed the ropes and then looked at Shayy. She gave a reassuring nod. He whipped out a knife from his baldric and brought it to the leather. She felt the tension cease and she seriously considered running; even though his bow and arrow was all the way back at the pathethic fire, she didnt feel like it at the moment.

"You two think im stupid right?"

"Why do you say that?" She followed him as she eyed him pulling her along with the leather like she was a horse. She trotted along and sat against a rock infront of the fire. For a second she thought he had finally trusted her, but then he wrapped it tightly around a huge rock, winding it around endlessly. Then when she thought he was done, he dropped it in the mud, picking it up again and walking over to Shayy. She looked up at him, confused. He motioned for her to hold out her hands. and it was only when he dropped the stone into her hands that she realized that it was like a ball and chain, only that she had to carry it.

He sat back down before he had finished his sentence.

"Im pretty sure, I tied you down there."

"No, umm youre getting old," She tried what Eragon had said. "You cant remember where you left me." He gave a good hearted chuckle.

"Im not as old as you think I am."

"how old are you anyways."

"Im- that was a very rude question, I mean- thats like me asking you: how old are you?"

"15." She answered with out any thought. She sat forward, wondering what his aim was at.

"Oh...umm," He looked around, struggling. "that would have worked better with woman from back home." He pursed his lips. "But anyways, you cant ask me that!"

"Fine." She screwed her face up at the sudden anger. "If thats such a sensitive area for you."

"_Its not okay_?!"

"Yeah, sure its not."

"Ill prove to you Im not old. I tied you over _here_ because I wanted you close to _my_ tent. You ended up all the way _over_ there." He pointed behind him. I craned my neck peering, like I didnt know what he was talking about.

"I..I dont see a difference." This time he turned around fully.

"Dont play that game with me little girl."

"Stop calling me little!" She whined.

"Whatever. But still," His eyes seemed to shift like he was nervous. "im still not dumb." he shook his head like he was challenging me. I snorted. and rested my hands on my kness, pulling the rock to my chest. If I wanted to, I could rest my chin on it, but it didnt look that sanitary.

"Sure you aint." I rolled my eyes and smiled, leaving him to try a rock and stick instead.

Soon, awhile before the wind died down, Shayy caught Eragon stirring. But then his dragon, Saphira raised her wing and covered him up. She could still see his shadow as he changed, but it was that graphic so she just looked up intreged. She just saw him take his shirt off but even then she felt herself involuntarily bite her bottom lip. Murtagh glanced at her but double taked when he saw her glazed eyes, dazed, biting and licking her lips. He looked back, trying to see what she was looking at. He rolled his eyes.

"Shayy," He watched her as he put a hand infront of her face and she craned her neck around him.

"Just a moment," She mumbled so low. Then she saw as Eragon came from beneath Saphiras wings and fixed his shirt, but the through the slight transperancy of Saphiras wings, she could see him reaching for something. When he pulled out, he strung his bow and arrow across his back and started walking. _In the totally opposite direction_!

"Wha- wheres he going?"

"Oh, Eragon, he likes to hunt early, put some meat on the table." Shayy stared confused at him.

"And then, what do you do?" Her eyes flickered to the now gone Eragon.

"I just sit here and make sure im ready for him when he comes back." She chuckled.

"He didnt even say good morning to you, how are you two still friends?" She stroked the rock, feeling the smooth surface. Murtagh started stripping the wood infront of him, using the knife at first and then using his teeth.

"Eragon has done many things for me, and Ive done alot of things for him. were like brothers."

"Hmm, sounds good, well would it be smart to follow him?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Not if you want an arrow through youre chest." She gasped.

"He would actually shoot me?!"

"Porbably not, take youre chance."

"Why, dont you, give me a weapon so that just incase-"

"Yeah right, like Im going to take _that_ chance!" He cut her off, she jerked her head back and struggled with the rock, not sure whether to put it under her arm or carry it infront of her. Her arms were already tired.

"Well, could you atleast tie this around my ankle." He pursed his lips and motioned for her to come closer, clenching the knife with his teeth. He untied it from her wrist and raised up her pant leg so he could tie it around her ankle. She thanked him and cautiously left, having to drag the rock a few miles.

"_Eragon_?" She called out cautiously. She didnt want to seem needy and clingy. When she got no answer she huffed. She picked up the rock and glared at it, like it was the cause of all her problems; even though, it sortof was.

Everything was wet and damp around her, the ground almost swallowed her at one point and when she had set down the rock she had only then noticed that all the while she was talking to Murtagh, she had a huge mud stain across her shirt. _So thats why he pushed it into the mud_. She cursed to the side. _That little devil._

She heard a twig or branch snap behind her and she whipped around. Nothing rattled or shook, but she was still scared so with a hesitant glance, she walked forward.

She heard something whiz past infront of her and her eye followed where the object had landed. It was an arrow _Eragon_, she thought automatically. Then she panicked, what if it was someone else?

"Eragon? _Eragon? _ERAGON?!_" _She cried out but yelped when she saw a face come out from the bush. She grabbed at her heart. "Oh my gawsh you scared-" She cut herself off at the nasty look she was getting from him. She put her hand to her mouth and sulked. He rolled his eyes and walked to where the arrow had landed in the tree trunk. He had to break it off, with an obnoxious glance, he threw it to the ground.

"You see, that could have been you if you didnt be careful. Whyd you follow me out here anyways?" She moved her hand hesitantly from her mouth, taking that as a cue for her to talk.

"I-" She was cut of again by a colossal snarl. Shayy wasnt affect, but Eragon ducked down low and pulled her down with him. She eyed his worried face as he stared forward, looking for something that Shayy couldnt see. She knew well enough. that this wasnt the time for her to ask even more questions. He was clearly scared about something.

"Common run," His grip was hard and determined, he grabbed her sore wrists and she snarled accidently. She bulged her eyes when everything went queit. "that was a _very_ stupid move." Then it sounded like a whole entire wolf pack came at them, all the snarling and clawing at everything in sight. "Run." He stated firmly and took off. She went to run but remembered her rock and was pulled back. She grabbed it and started running after Eragon. She traced the way she went back to camp. She passed those weird trees that had the fruit shed never seen. The rabbit hole, the patch where there was a little bit of sun shining through. The worst part for her, even when she was _going_ to find Eragon was the sortof crevace. It was a nature made cave that dug deep into the ground, probably by some running water that was once there. Now, all that was there was a small pool of water that was clouded. Small animal bones had gotten stuck through the right hole she had seen when she peered in, like a sift. She had trouble when she came getting her rock over, because someone had taken up the task of setting down a small plank across it, but from age, it was water logged and rotten. She didnt trust it.

Eragon was in the middle of the plank and he looked down at the water underneath him. Apprently, he thought it was also unsafe because he stopped completly, glancing at the people or things behind her. She didnt even want to look behind her. She started running a little faster. Eragon held both hands out to her, leaning in. In the midst of wanting to grab his hands out of fear, she dropped the rock. It hit the plank and with a jerk it went through. She tugged on Eragon and she was pulled slightly back. She kept one grip on his left hand and leaned down and looked over the plank. There was the cursed rock that was hanging over the side.

"its too far! Eragon do something!" She yelled. She had finally looked up, eyes bulging each time the creatures came closer. They were ridden with death, her sudden attitude changed, like they were slowly sucking the life out of her as they came closer. But what shocked her the most was who she saw, hair blowing in the wind that was now picking up. It was that jerk with his dragon. The wind was so feirce that now Eragon and Shayy had to peer through slit eyes. She only then noticed that Eragon was no longer holding her hand and she was holding it up in the air. She lowered it in embarassement. She glanced at Eragon, thinking that he was doing some kind of heroic act like trying to cut the ropes around her leg but instead she narrowed her eyes to see him whip out his knife and start cutting...the _wood_.

"Youve got to be kidding me."

"Shift your leg over a bit." He called up to her. She did as he ask and the rock slipped deeper into the cave, she was dragged down so suddenly that she had accidently grabbed onto Eragons crouching back, thinking she was going to fall through. "On three," He glanced around her. She stared down at the plank and his feet then back up at him. He braced his legs as if he was going to jump.

"youre not going to jump are you?"

"1...2.." He bit his lip in concetration. "3!" He jumped up and brought his legs down heavily on the plank, as soon as he hit, it split. As she watched, she grabbed onto him, not thinking. She could feel the rock pulling her farther. Soon she was falling, deep. She let go of him and started trying to grab onto something, but she was always afraid of her finger coming off because it had snagged on a rock of something. She landed with a thud onto her stomache. That, hurt like no one knew. She stirred but the pain just came in greater waves. She pulled her legs beside her, leaning on her sore arms. She looked up and saw wood splinters floating gently down to her. She looked back dazed and saw Eragon motioning queitly to her. She was confused at first so naturally Eragon rolled his eyes and took a firm grip on her ankle. She swayed, he pulled hard until she was beside him, water flowing as she did. Now she was soaked. She lay flat on her back.

"Ouch." She sobbed. He looked at her with sorrow. She hadnt fallen far but it still hurt.

Her whole body shook when she heard a pair of footsteps jump down, she looked upside down, seeing that where Eragon had dragged her was closed off from the whole river part. There was still water, but it was like a cave inside of a cave. She saw the shadow come over her and she shivered, someone was looked down at them. She made eye contact with Eragon once and he looked just as worried. He grabbed her, wrapping his hand around her back and pulled her up to him. She uprighted herself and started to sit up. Now she had her back to Eragon, and was facing what had caused the shadow. The person, who she automatically knew who it was, the only human looking person, had his legs in clear view. He was looking around, but maybe, just maybe he didnt know they were there. Then she confirmed she was wrong when he leaned down and glared.

"Men, here." She called. Then the cave entrace was blocked of all light, she saw all 4 dirty legs. Ridden with black rags tied it multiple places like they had wounds.

Without a doubt, Shayy dug her heels into the muddy ground and starting clawing herself backwards, like a crab, forcing Eragon to do the same.

"Get them." His smooth voice commanded, and at once she saw snarling faces crawling forward, swiping at her legs. She moved closer and closer to Eragon avoiding their each and ever swipe. She was so close she was practically ontop of him. But who would care at a time like this.

She didnt want to look back. Maybe it was the fact that she didnt want to know how soon the tunnel ended and when she would succumb to the brunette's torture. On numerous accounts, she had accidently grabbed Eragons thigh but she quickly covered up and planted her hands deep in the muck she was sitting under.

She breathed heavily as she saw the dark creatures clawing their way agaisnt eachother, like starved dogs. They gasped and choked as they found they couldnt fit together. She stopped for a slight moment, wondering. But then that was all wiped away when she found they actually werent dumb. They backed up, and reappeared one at a time.

She jerked forward, Eragon had hit his back against the wall, and Shayy against his chest. She turned, her eyes wet out of frustration. She turned and clawed desperatily at the solid rock wall. But as she clawed harder, she found it wasnt infact solid, but just hard. Chunks of the clay came out in her fingernails. She clawed faster, rubbing her already wet sleeve to her eye. She was sitting on Eragon, and had to put legs on either side of him to reach to the back. She had to hug him close just to get a good grip.

"This will take forever." She whispered into his ear. He shifted his position, hands on her back. He pulled her legs over to the left side so that she was rocking against him.

"Hold tight." He tightened his grip. She watched as the creatures came closer and closer. They were so close to her that she could smell their purtrid breath. They made a rattling clicking noise that enchoed off the cave walls.

"_What are they doing_-_Mhh_!" She whispered but was cut off by Eragon harshly covering her mouth. He leaned in slowly and whispered back, so low she had to strain to hear,

"Their blind." She nodded, but even so, Eragon didnt remove his hand. He knew better, a girl like her hadnt gone through what he had, she would surely scream.

He was right. Shayy breath caught in her throat when she saw that the creatures' large body caught in the cave walls at the waist. She sat forward, bringing her legs to her side once more, and shifted so that she was now sitting beside Eragon. It wiggled and struggled but it could go no furthur. It stopped moving for a second, and Shayy thought that they had given up. But then it started up again like it had been winded up. It shot its claws out at her, she had to pull her legs in, each swipe, the air was sliced with a sickening sound. She mumbled into Eragons hand, forgetting that it was there, he pulled her back harshly and tightened his grip around her mouth. She couldnt help it she screamed, but it only came out as,

"MHHHHMMM!"

"_Shayy,_" Eragon breathed into her ear. "_Im right here. Im not going to let them hurt you. Just trust me._" And she did. She slowed her breathing, even though she didnt feel like that was the proper thing to do. He put a hand to her leg and pulled them in tighter, making them out of reach of the creature.

"_Blind_." Was the only word he spoke. After what seemed like hours to Shayy and Eragon, the creatures backed off. Their ugly face was replaced by the smothly carved face of the boy and his dragon.

"Hmm, feisty one." Dash peered into the cave, he could see the mud caked Shayy, eyes wide and purly scared. It made him smirk. She was at his grasp, but yet, his stupid workers couldnt do anything right. "There will be punishment later on." He directed his attention upwards at someone Shayy couldnt see. "But now,"

"DASH - YOUR DRAGON!" The boys face darted upwards.

"Dont forget my face." Was all he said before he jumped up but didnt land. She could hear the commotion going on above her but she didnt move, she had even forgotten to breathe at one point. Then she saw the shadow of a pair of dragon wings circling above but dissapear.

She sobbed, slowly at first but then it turned into a deep sob. Eragon moved his hands, feeling the sensation of something wet, he figured her tears on his hand. She bent forward, sobbing deep into the material of her sleeves.

Eragon patted her back hesitantly. He didnt know what to do in these kind of situations...he was a guy after all. And all the females he had been near, were _very_ complicated.

"Shayy?" He waited for a respond but she was crying so hard that she shook. He felt really bad for not knwoing what to say. "I promise that I wouldnt let anything happen to you." He confirmed when she paused slightly but started choking. He sighed and waited for her to stop. But she never did, until it was dark and Eragon could see the dark shadows of the night creatures coming out.

He threw clumps of the clay that was at his back into the water; liking the sound of the plunking sounds. Shayy had ceased the sobbing but never looked at him. Every few moments she would splash the water.

"Want to leave now-"

"No." She sighed. He sighed. That was the same conversation every half hour.

"We have to leave soon." She would always nod like this made it okay and he never persisted. He knew enough to give her her much needed space.

She was burning up, she could feel her own heat and she knew that wasnt normal. She hugged her wet sweater to her, wrapping her fingers against her sleeves, stretching them over her fists. She kept wiping her eyes but that didnt nothing. And then she started feeling weak. She was hiding it from Eragon; he had saved her enough, she didnt want to bother him with more.

She stood up, but wobbled, Eragon quickly shot up, holding her hand and the other on her waist. She looked up, but didnt smile like she felt she was doing on the inside.

He let her walk on her own and carried the rock behind her.

They finally reached camp, when they could count almost all stars in the dark night sky. This would have been the perfect night back home, but Shayy couldnt think of anything other than how annoyed Eragon must be of her, her and her needy problems. She had gotten them into this.

Then she caught something moving.

"M-Murtagh?" She found her voice cold and raspy from lack of use. He came up to them, took one glance at them. Shayy held her elbow with her other hand at the awkward silence. Eragon scratched at his head as Murtagh eyed them. He took one more eyeful and burst out into a strong laughter.

Shayy glared,

"Why are you laughing." She shook her head.

"Because you too look horrible. Go wash up." Shayy stared forward, mouth open. Then with a clunk she closed her jaw. She sucked her teeth and started walking forward to meet Murtagh.

"You think thats funny?" She gave the most intimidating look she could muster up. Then she lunged at him. She only got within a few inches from him when Eragon exclaimed,

"Woah there!" and came up behind her and grabbed her She still struggled even against Eragons harsh grip. But she shook him off and walked. Where? She didnt know.

Eragon stopped only to give Murtagh a look and glanced at Shayy walked a bit, then having to drag her rock, she looked like a bad character out of a horror movie.

He walked side by side with her.

They reached water within range. She could hear the rushing waves. When she reached the clearing, she saw that it was fairly small. It was moonlight, so the trees covered everything. The nights animals were already out and it looked like they didnt want to share.

She walked forward and felt something squishy. She looked down and saw that she was knee deep in mud. She looked at the water. _Youve got to be kiding me_. She went to reach for a branch to steady herself but she ended up falling forward, her shirt was covered in the caky substance and so were her hands which she had put out infront of her to steady herself.

She felt the mud shift and looked up to see Eragon looking down at her.

"Look at you, youre just a wreck arent you." But this time he smiled. She looked around nervously and then back up at his eyes. She smiled as well, but not for the same reasons.

She stood upm wobbling but steadied herself on her own. She could feel her hair being weighted down by the amount of dirt in her hair. Her smile turned into a smirk. Without any notice, she flung herself at Eragon, and gave him a giant bear hug.

"AHHH NO!" She wiggled, rubbing every bit of dirt onto his front. She stood back to see her work. It was good. She nodded.

"Oh, one last thing." She leant down and scooped mud into both hands. She rubbed it into her fingers and rubbed it under Eragons eyes. "Now youre a _real_ hunter." He stared at her neutrally. She was suprised when Eragon placed his hands under the crook of her legs and rested a hand on her back lifting her back. She yelped when she tredded slowly towards the water. He smiled, even with all that mud caked on his face, it was breath taking.

"Dont you dare." She eyed the water. And thats when he did it. He threw her into the water. She landed, on her side, feeling the cold chill against her back. Little did she know was that the rock was just floating, it hadnt sunk yet.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She stood up, tilting her head. The water reached her chest.

"What do you mean 'whats wrong with me'?"

"What part of 'dont you dare', didnt you understand." She spat. Eragon was confused now.

"But-but."

"But nothing." She couldnt feel herself sinking. Now it was slowly lapping at her neck.

"I thought girls thought that was romantic- you know getting thrown in the water-its playful, no?"

"I dont know what planet youre from, but that is _not_ romantic. This water is _freezing_."Now it was at her chin.

"But the movies, all of them. You-you were supposed to giggle like a hyena."

"Hyena?!" She blinked shocked. When she talked she noticed that some of the water was going into her mouth. She looked around, but Eragon was still babbling.

"What did I do wrong?"

"Eragon,"

"What?"

"Rock." She started having to spit out the water, but tried not to panic. She was okay, she was okay. She tryed waving her hands. Then she went under. She was _not_ okay. She flailing her hands up in air as she heard the water reach her ears. She went fully under, her hair flowing around her. She could see Eragons legs, _not_ moving.

She forced herself to come up, only her mouth coming.

"Rock?"

"ROCK!" She screamed. Then he got it. She was going under. He tried to tred towards her but the water was like walking in snow, it was hard. He jumped, belly first into the water and went underneath. He pulled her up, letting her float. She coughed.

"You couldnt have done that earlier?!" She spat out water.

"Youre clue wasnt exactly perfect you know.

"How much more obvious do you want me to get?" He rolled her eyes and walked back to the shore. The notorious rock rolled right after them.

* * *

**Hahaha, so theres the chapter. I hope you liked the little fun I poked at the sort of Mary Sue situation where girls think its romantic when a guy throw you in the water. Yes, I know, the Ra'Zac otherwise known as the creatures Crash commanded, are not in fact blind, but these ones are. Crash mistreats almost everything that he has. That is why he has basically lost connection between his dragon and him. He is a veryyy cold person..**

**So I started two knew stories, ill tell you a little about them to see if youre interested.**

**.1 Poking fun at how to annoy characters. It seems to be a big ht, getting more reviews at the same time than I ever had. I am slowly doing almost all characters you throw at me. I hope to go far. Check out 22 ωαуѕ тσ αηησу єяαgση ;**

**.2 This is also poking fun. just because its in the Cirque du Freak category, I wasnt sure where to put it, doesnt mean its all about Darren Shan. It also has a mix of Eragon, Bobby Pendragon, OCs & This story. The characters find out that some crazed fanfiction writer is watching them and is now taking over their lives and turning them into Mary Sues. To be fair, she turned it into a game and now the characters basically pick their own fate. Who said it was good fate? Check out ωнєη тαℓєѕ cσмє αкησcкιη'.**

**Dont forget. Ill give you a nice juicy Apple Slushy if you press taht nice button & review. Anyone have any favourite parts/lines?**

& Shayy ;


	7. HERBS & SPICES :

"_Ou_chhh..." Shayy mumbled pathetically. Eragon eyed her curiously. She _was_ starting to get annoying. I mean, when Eragon trained, he didnt think that he would have to use his skills carrying a startled girl.

"Whats wrong?" It didnt seem like a question, but a request to say 'whatevers wrong, I dont care...'

She looked down at her ankle. The area around the leather was red and swelling so fast that she could feel the tightness of the bind much more than before. She wiggled it side to side, wincing with each movement.

"_I know youre mad about having to always look..._ out for me, but, _Im sorry..._ and..." She talked as if she were a little child, head hung low, hair in her face, looking up ever so slightly with big sad eyes. She spoke so low that Eragon only caught parts of what she was saying.

He wondered inside his head. 

She took a deep breath.

"I think I broke my ankle..." She glared at her leg like it were to jump up and fix itself any moment.

"I think I can heal it, but not tonight, after all that youve put me through, Im way too tired." Everytime Shayy looked into his eyes he would look up at the sky.

"Okay."

. & .

When they got back to the camp, Murtagh had a fire going and was looking as proud as ever. Shayy smiled until she heard a colassal boom and out came a giant red dragon. Then the surprise came in. Murtagh sense the change in emotion and looked behind him. Looking back he wave the interruption away.

Eragon felt her tense and he knew why but did not say. He set her down on a resting rock and went around to sit beside Murtagh.

"Nice and clean, good to see, although Shayy I think you got a bit of," He leaned in with percision and she glared making him retract his fingers. "Nevermind. I think it suits you very well. Yes it does..." He turned jittery. "I made you some dinner." He clasped his hands. Shayy peered around him expecting some sort of three course meal to make up for the food she didnt have. She saw nothing. "But guess where it is?" He rubbed his stomache. "I ate it since you younguns decided to take so long." Shayy whipped around as she heard a growl and saw that it was Saphira.

_Give them the food. Do not deprive them of what they need._ Those words rang through her head. Murtagh gave a hesitant look but then complied. He lifted a pouche and pulled out three objects that looked like small pebbles. Another growl from Saphira and Murtagh gave another jolt.

"I guess...Ill just...go warm these up." He walked away and went to the fire, setting the mysterious food on the skewers. He let them cook until they were crispy and came back to the two littles ones.

"here..." He passed them. Shayy surveyed the food. She felt something gooey on her palm and she turned the food over. She winced as she saw something that looked like yellow cheese sticking to her hand.

"What is this exactly?"

"Its cheese. Back where I come from, they call this escargot." Shayy narrowed her eyes at him, still holding the meal.

"If youre trying to trick me..at least use something that doesnt come where I came from." She racked her brain, remembering that Escargot was snail.

"Im kidding, its cheese filled mushrooms. Where is that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You said '_where_' you came from..'"

"Not here, thats for sure." She looked down at her hand. Eragon and Murtagh shared a look that Shayy hadnt caught. She took a bit and swallowed hard, wanting to get over with it fast and not wanting to throw up.

"Shayy, I wanted to try something..may I?" She looked up, wiping the crumbs from her mouth.

"Try what?" She crossed her hands in her lap.

"Well, if you want us to start trusting us, we have to know a little about you."

"Sure, what do you want me to tell you?"

"No, not tell you, I want to find out. I want to check your mind."

"Okay..._wait_, this is going to hurt isnt it? Its _going_ to hurt- OUCH! OW OW! Oh my god stop!" She swatted at the air. Eragon paused from shoving another bit of Murtaghs cooking into his mouth.

"I didnt do anything."

"oh." She regained her dignity.

"Now, just close youre eyes and relax..._relax_..._relax_..." The words echoed in her head as she did just that. Then she felt something that felt like something applying pressure to the inside of her mind. Something pushing and wating in...and then it got it. She felt exposed in a way no one could be. As Eragons mind touched Shayys she caught a glimpse of his, seeing as he was vulnerable. She saw a woman, older looking but had a beauty like no other. Eragon had a strange connection with her. It wasnt love, but there was some trace of it there. Eragons voice rang out calling the word, "Arya,". Only when the woman turned repeatedly each time the word was called did Shayy notice that it was a name.

"Arya." She let the word roll of her tongue. And she hadnt even noticed that she was no longer peeking into Eragons mind. She shook herself and only when Eragon looked down in embarassement, the light from the fire eluminating his features even more and making it clear that he was blushing.

Shayy yawned once, twice, thrice. She didnt want to interrupt the heated conversation between Murtagh and Eragon.

"I saw this girl and I was like _damn_." He paused for effect. "But then I looked at her legs and I was like _Dayummm_. She had a forest wide enough for Thorn _and_ Saphira to fly freely." Both men laughed. Hey, I didnt say it was an interesting conversation...

Shayy groaned and stretched emitting a yawn so loud that Eragon had to stop chuckling just to see if she was infact in trouble.

"No nothing is attacking me!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, I get it, youre tired." He looked at Murtagh and he shook his head. "You cant expect to leave her injured, outside when its cold." Murtagh looked like he was about to seal his word but then his shake of the head turned into a nod. "Well I guess her groaning would awaken the dragons and tempt wolves. Youre setting up the tent Eragon." With that he walked away to tend to something else.

"Okay..I wasnt asking for a tent..just a blanket but alright." Eragon shocked Shayy by saying. Testing his limits, but feeling lazy, he use magic to put up the tent, simple and flexible. It wouldnt have stand a chance against the wind but it would have to do. He felt silly when Shayy had to steady him from almost exhaustion. He didnt think putting up a stupid tent would make him _that_ tired.

"Thanks.." He mumbled when she let go. You were expecting her to be holding onto his arm right? Infact, she was sitting on the ground where he had placed her, foot raised with a cushion and instead grabbed onto his leg. Silly yes. Could you blame him?

He then snuck into Murtaghs tent and grabbed a lamp with a holder. He placed it in the middle of him and Shayy. Considering the tiny space they had, Eragon was working efficiently. He went outside, almost forgetting the injured and brought Shayy inside. He set he down a little too roughly in eagerness to get his healing supplies Nasuada had given him as a gift.

When Eragon returned, Shayy was now rubbing her back and looking up at him, bitterness in her eyes.

"Can you take this leather thing off now, its starting to get uncomfortably tight."

"No sorry. Murtagh put that on with...umm an enchantement and only he knows the words to undo the binds." Shayy didnt understand this but didnt question.

"Just pull it up a bit." She rolled up her pants slowly wincing at the slight pain that she felt when the coldness nipped at her skin and did as Eragon asked.

"Should you be putting ice on this?"

"We dont have ice right now. Heres an alternative."

She watching him curiously as he dug into the pouche he had and pulled out something that looked like ice cubes in a jar. She held out her hand thinking that he would place them in her hand but he caught he eye and gave a slight confused look. He took the heavily padded pouche and poured two or three of the cubes into it. Then he jiggled them around and handed it to Shayy, careful to touch the neck.

"You cant possible think that that much of whatever that is will slow the swelling of this. Its such a tiny amount!"

She did the same and held it to her skin. She yelped and pulled it off her. Eragon quickly caught the bad.

"Dont let it fall! It could be explosive." He lectured. She tisked and took the bag once more.

"Its freezing. How could so much cold be trapped in three cubes?!" She asked in awe as she held it down on her skin. She didnt get an answer but when she looked up Eragon was looking from her leg back to her and smiling.

"What?"

"Nothing-" He shook his head, wiping the smile from his face. "Nothing."

"Okay.." She rolled her eyes.

"Look, theres so many other things I have to do if you dont want the skin around it to become inflammed or infected. Im going to have to.."

"Sleep beside me?" She said with ease.

"Yeah- If its awkward, I can leave-"

"No no, its okay. I mean, were friends right? Just think of it as a sleepover." He smiled and got up, leaving out the tent flap. That period when he left gave a moment to think.

"If Murtagh comes in here asking for a sleeping bag, pretend youre asleep." This was very mean, but somehow Shayy found herself giggling.

Shayy was angry because she couldnt sleep fully under the covers because of the amount of herbs that were going to be applied to her leg. Every hour on the hour. How frustrating. And only Eragon knew how to do it. Apprently he could _teach_ it to Shayy because it took experience. But Shayy caught his bluff and took this as his way of just being kind.

He started the first dose by smearing on the paste that looked like thick noodle sauce with an amount of herbs thrown carelessly into it.

"Are you sure you know what youre doing."

"As sure as I am a boy."

"Im not too sure about that either-OUCH!" Eragon grinned to himself.

When got tired, he told Shayy to wake him up each hour so he could reapply it so atleast he could get _some_ sleep. He lay looking up at the tent ceiling. She thought he would fall asleep.

"Whats wrong?" Shayy peered at him. Stroking the rocks smooth surface.

"I cant sleep knowing that youre not." It wasnt meant to be kind but a bother.

"But you have to sleep. You cant just stay awake all night..."

"How are you not tired..?!" He leaned on his elbow towards her. She cringed as she heard the covers shift and face her. With a click the lamp came back on and she was staring at Eragon.

"Uh, Ive had alot of sleepovers in my time.."

"What exactly is a sleepover?"

"Well, where I come from, it usually means that you dont sleep."

"What do you do that you dont sleep?"

"People usually are too excited or we talk so much." Eragon didnt seem shocked at this. "Youve never stayed up late?" She wondered.

"I almost always need to get my rest."

"Oh, well, want to try it today?"

"No work tomorrow so...sure."

"Okay," She gulped. "So.. umm first thing first. You ever done anything stupid...or silly?" He inhaled sharply and whipped his head to the side like She had struck a soft spot. "You dont have to tell me if you dont want to."

"Thanks." He seemed to hesitate for a moment but then contradicted himself by saying, "No-Ive already started thinking about it, if I dont say something Im going to be thinking about it all night. Id rather get it off my conscience."

"Sure." She nodded, resting on her belly and propping herself up with her elbows.

"I was...stupid...There was this girl-rather woman-"

"Arya." Shayy cut it, covering her mouth, realizing that she had blurted that outloud.

"Yes...how did you know?"

"I...got a peak into your mind when you tried to read mine." She said sheepishly.

"Ahh-well, I thought she was coming on a little strong, you know just the little things she would do. I feel so silly saying this. But," He scratched his head, "I confessed my affection to her."

"Its not so silly when you put it like that..."

"Why not?" He stopped.

"Well because where I come from, girls would _die_ for someone to do that." He tisked.

"You should have been there when she reacted, I think she did die...inside." He chuckled. Shayy paused a bit before continuing.

"So...decribe her to me!" He looked her straight in the eye.

"How?"

"How pretty?"

"Very-in all my time, I have never seen a woman as beautiful." Shayy smiled.

"Okay..but what about...me?" She amused herself, shifting positions, bringing her head to rest on the palm of her hand so she could face him.

"You..youre on fire."

"Aww, thanks...you think Im hot?" She cooed.

"No," He pointed, "Youre _really_ on fire!" He threw his covers off. Shayy looked down and the confusion was quickly wiped off her face to be replaced by fear. She schrieked and threw the flaming covers off of her. The quick Eragon took his foot and stomped it, quick and in fast motions.

"hu...hu...oh...my...god!" She stood up, holding onto him. "Why didnt you tell me!" She hit him thrice inbetween words.

"I did!" He pleaded, blocking her blows with his arm. She rolled her eyes. She struggled to set herself down but Eragon ended up having to let her down slowly, holding onto her arm for support.

"Now Im deffinately not going to go to sleep." Both adolescents said at the same time. They both looked in eachothers eyes.

"That was freaky.." She said.

"Youre telling me."

"Im surprised youre friend didnt come running..."

"Murtagh can sleep like a log." He stated. She chuckled.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay in this story, but I have also been working on my other stories. Id like to ask all my readers to check out my Humour When A Tlae Comes A Knockin' Which as I said before, it poked fun other character such as Eragon, and such. It has people from all over. So its a Crossover Fiction. Everyone who had read it so far, loves it. I hope you will too! Also, make sure you read the author notes because there is a contest for both stories DARREN SHAN & WHEN A TALES.. SO sign up for those people! It shows great support ;) SOOO, thanks to all my REVIEWERS, I know Im soo annoying just like reading peoples stories, but still, its nice of people to R & R. I might be ending this story soon. And then if I get more time, Ill make a sort of Number 2. Like a continuation. But dont worry, no time soon. I love the characters in this story :)**

& Shayy ;


End file.
